Spy cheese tigers
Spy cheese tigers are a subspecies of cheese tiger. They were discovered a long time ago, but the fact they are the ones operating puppet boiz was recently discovered. Colorations Orange: All black with blue stripes, orange Lost Jammer eyes and orange round glasses. Most common coloration. Green: All black with teal stripes, teal Lost Jammer eyes and green round glasses. Red: Black fur and dark grey undercoat, red stripes, black Lost Jammer eyes and red round glasses. Black-red: Red fur and black undercoat, black stripes, black Lost Jammer eyes and black and red round glasses. White-blue: Light blue fur and white undercoat, dark blue stripes, teal round eyes, and white and blue round glasses. Blue: All dark blue with white stripes, light blue Lost Jammer eyes, and blue round glasses. Purple: Dark purple fur with light purple undercoat, pastel purple stripes, dark blue Lost Jammer eyes, and purple round glasses. Pink: All magenta with pink stripes, yellow Lost Jammer eyes, and pink round glasses. Purple-green: Dark purple fur with dark green undercoat, light green stripes, magenta Lost Jammer eyes, and rare round glasses. Rarest coloration. Images of colorations Habitat Each coloration has a different habitat. Look-alike colorations share their habitats. But all spy cheese tigers share one habitat: Aparri's den. Orange spy cheese tigers live on Aparri's Den, Jamaa Township, Coral Canyons, and Sarepia Forest. Green spy cheese tigers live on Aparri's Den, Crystal Sands, Coral Canyons, and Balloosh. Red and black-red spy cheese tigers live on Aparri's Den, Temple of Zios, Balloosh, and Kimbara. Blue and white-blue spy cheese tigers live on Aparri's Den, Mount Shiveer, and the shallow parts of Bahari Bay and Kani Cove. Purple and purple-green spy cheese tigers live on Aparri's den, on the mountains near Appondale, on top of the big tree in Appondale, and near Mira's Statue in Jamaa Township. Pink spy cheese tigers live on Aparri's den, on Tierney's Aquarium, on Brady's Lab, and on the Conservation Museum. Behavior There's no such thing as a wild spy cheese tiger. Their natural habitats, despite being called "habitats", are the places where they build their Headquarters. Out of all colorations, the pink spy cheese tigers are the smartest, because they build their HQ's on unused places, and that minimizes the chance of them being found. Therefore, they're one of the 3 rarest colorations of spy cheese tigers, the others being purple and purple-green. Spy cheese tigers hide themselves and their HQ when they're in a place with spinny boiz. Spy cheese tigers usually build 1-2 headquarters and they have a camera watching their HQs, to know when to hide their second HQ, if they have one. Spy cheese tigers usually build their HQs underground. If the tiger wants to build a HQ underwater, they make it a submarine. If the tiger wants to build a HQ on a tree, they hide it on the leaves of the tree. Yet if the tree has no leaves, the tiger builds the HQ inside the trunk. Their HQs are usually filled with: * Yarn * Needles (not to kill boiz, but to make puppets) * Black fur, sometimes fake and sometimes from dead cheese tigers * Hypnotizing devices * A wardrobe filled with cheese tiger puppets and spinny boi puppets * Microphones * Fur of various boiz, probably to use as disguises * Remote controllers * 1-4 computers Everything on that list, even the computers, are used to control, monitor, and make Puppet boiz. Yeah, that's right, spy cheese tigers are the ones behind Puppet boiz. Luckily, they're unable to control Loop boiz, due to them having a mind of their own. So they can control Puppet boiz, and only Puppet boiz. You might be thinking right now "If all they do is control Puppet boiz, then that 'Spy' on their name is unfitting!". Nope, it's not unfitting. Controlling puppet boiz is not all they do. They also spy on Spinny boiz. How, you may ask? Via robotic spinny pals that look very realistic and look the same as normal spinny pals. Those spinny pals have cameras for eyes, so they hide in places Spinny boiz are most commonly seen on. They also depend on Spy cheese tigers to be controlled. The information they get by spying is used to improve puppet boiz and to be given to cheese tigers so they can fight spinny boiz in a better way. Diet Spy cheese tigers eat everything as long it's made out of cheese. You name it: cheesecakes, mac n' cheese, pizza, burgers, even fries, they'll eat any of those, as long it has at least a square of cheese in it. They also drink soda, juice, and water. That's it, they don't drink anything else. History When the idea of puppet boiz was announced a few years ago, the government started hiring engineer cheese tigers to build those puppet boiz. A group of cheese tigers with round glasses was up to the task, and signed up for it. Those became the first spy cheese tigers. They didn't spy boiz to get information about their behavior when they first signed up, it was just a strategy they came up later on in order to get better techniques to hypnotize spinny boiz. 10 years later, the spy cheese tigers all retired. They decided it was time to move on to another job. They've contributed a lot to the puppet boiz, so as a tribute to them, the cheese tiger government requires you to use one of the spy cheese tiger variations as a outfit if you sign up for a puppet boi controller, monitor, and maker, and spinny boi spy (yes, all of that is one entire job). And you also have to use the same strategies the first spy cheese tigers used.Category:Cheese tigers Category:Don't eat beans Category:Not spinny boi